A Different House
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: *child abuse* What if Harry had been abused by the Dursleys? What if Harry got sorted in Slytherin? What would happen if someone find out ?*Very Important AN**
1. Default Chapter

A Different House 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter One 

A/n: What if Harry had been abused by the Dursleys? What if Harry got sorted in Slytherin? What would happen if someone find out ?

Professor McGonagall lead the first years through the doors that lead to the Great Hall. Harry pulled up his cloak higher so that it would cover the bruises.

The bruises of his past that no would ever know about.

All of the first years were walking towards the platform with the sorting hat on the stool. 

Suddenly the hat broke out in song.

__

Oh you may not think that I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see 

I'll eat myself if you can find 

A smarter hat then me 

You can keep your bowlers black

Your top hats sleek ,and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I van cap them all 

There's nothing hidden in your head 

The Sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring , nerve, and Chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart 

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise ,old, Ravenclaw 

If you have a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind; 

Or perhaps in Slytherin 

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands ( though I have none)

For I'm a thinking Cap!

Everybody in the hall started cheering.

" When I call your name you will try on the hat and sat down on the stool to be sorted".

Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry up to the platform and sat down.

' It's been a long time since I have sorted a Potter. Very cunning ,Slytherin qualities.'

You have to be cunning to live at the Dursleys Harry thought. 

' But where to put you. I know'

"SLYTHERIN" the hat called out

Everyone gasped Harry Potter in Slytherin. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. 

The sorting ended in about ten minutes.

The tables were magically filled with food. Everybody started filling their plates with food. Harry took a leg of chicken and a couple of baby carrots. Harry was not used to eating much so he did not take a second helping. 

****************

The Slytherin perfect was leading the first year students to the Slytherin dungeons. " Salzar" the perfect said. The door opened reveling the common room. " boys to the left and Girls to the right". 

Harry walked into the dorm and went to where his trunk was. His bed was near the window.

Not wanting to change in front of his new room mates Harry lust got on the bed and drifted off to sleep. 

*********************

Draco heard someone tossing and turning. Draco rushed over to Harry's bed. Harry was saying something like " Please don't hit me again I promise I will behave".

Draco could now see the livid bruises all over Harry's back 

__

A/n: I of course do not own any of the characters . Some things said like the sng had to stay the same 

Cheers

MissPatriciaPotter 


	2. Chapter 2

A Different House 

By: MissPatriciaPotter 

A/n- I do not Own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter Two

"Potter , I mean Harry wake up".

Harry shot right up. Terrified emerald eyes stared at Draco. 

" Did you see anything" Harry asked.

" Yes I did " replied Draco " Bruises all across your back. Now tell me how did you did this to you"?

There were now tears in Harry's eyes. 

" You can't tell anyone promise" Harry said. 

" I promise" Draco said. 

" I got them from the Dursleys , but you can not tell anyone."

"O.K. Harry I will not tell anyone" Draco replied. 

*************************

" Harry time to get up" Draco yelled.

" I'm up Draco" Harry replied.

The boys got off of their beds and started to get dressed. Draco could now see all the livid bruises all over Harry's back.

" Draco" Harry said in a voice like a whisper.

"Yes" replied Draco.

" Could you help me put on my shirt because when I put it on it hurts."

" I'll help you" Draco replied. 

Draco walked to where Harry was standing and pulled down Harry's shirt down very careful. 

" Thanks Draco."

With that done Draco get his bag and said he would meet Harry in the Great Hall. Also he told him to follow some of the seventh years or the Prefect. 

************************

The Great Hall was scary in Harry's opinion. It was scary without Draco there. Harry sat down at the end of the Slytherin table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He took a piece of toast and spread some jam on it.

*************************

Draco was currently in the owlery. His owl was preached on is shoulder. Draco had a piece of parchment on his lap and a quill in his hand. Draco was writing a letter to his Godfather. The letter said:

__

Dear Godfather 

You said I could tell you about anything. Well here goes. You know Harry Potter got sorted into Slytherin. Well last night around midnight I heard someone tossing and turning. I found out that sound was coming from Harry's bed. I went over there and saw all these bruises on Harry's back. When I asked him what had happened he said he had got hem from the Dursleys. I think that is the family that Harry lives with. He told me not to tell anyone, but I do not want him to get hurt. I know I'm not supposed to care about people my Father does not approve of, but I find myself caring . Please help me.

Talk to you later 

Draco Malfoy

With that done Draco sent the owl out of the window. Draco watched it fly until it was out of sight.

***********************

Draco headed down to the Great Hall and saw that Harry was getting teased by some 7th year Slytherins. Harry was whispering something under his breath like 'Please stop'. Draco ran over the end of the Slytherin table. 

" Stop bugging him" Draco shouted. 

" What are you going to do to stop us" one of the tall 7th years asked. Draco whipped out his wand and whispered the leg- locker curse. The 7th year was too stupid to block the curse. All the Slytherins backed away. 

" Mr. Malfoy what happened in the Great Hall?" 

" Well to make a long story short Harry was getting teased by some 7th years and I tried to stop them. I got angry so I shot one of them the leg- locker curse and then they all of them ran away." 

" I got your letter Draco and we will talk about it will Mr. Potter after class".

" O.K. see you in class" Draco replied.

************************

Draco went back to the Great Hall and saw still sitting at the end of the table. 

"Hi" Draco said as he walked over to where Harry was sitting. " We should get going to class" . 

"O.K." Harry said

*************************

The first class was transfiguration. then it was potions. The class that Draco was waiting for not because Draco was Snape's favorite student ,but because Harry was going to talk with Snape after class. Snape was not there when Draco and arrived. Draco and Harry went to go find seats. The door burst open it was Snape. 

" There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I can teach how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death". 

With that said Snape started taking the role call. 

" Mr. Potter you will see me after class and so will Mr. Malfoy,"

" Yes Professor" both boys said in unison. 

After the role call was done Snape put everybody in groups of two. The potion that the class was making was a potion that cured boils. Snape walked around the classroom giving negative comments to the Gryffindors and positive comments to the Slytherins. When Snape got to Harry and Draco he gave them a small smile. Soon class was over. 

" Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy remember to stay."

Draco could tell that Harry was scared.

" Draco" Harry asked " what did I do wrong."

" Nothing" Draco replied. 

Snape closed the door and walked to where Draco and Harry were sitting. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy has some evidence that you have been abused ."

There was now what looked like a look of horror but there was also a gleam of Happiness 


	3. Chapter 3

A Different House 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Three

" I can't believe you told someone. I trusted you Draco" with that said Harry got out of his chair and ran out of the room. After Harry had left Snape spoke " Well that went rather well." "I will go find him Professor." " That will be good Draco. After you find Mr. Potter bring him back to the Slytherin common room and bring him to the dormitory." "O.K. Professor, see you in class." Draco got out of his chair and opened the door then walked out.

When Draco was outside of the potions classroom and stopped to think about where to look for Harry. After a minute of thinking he knew a place that Harry could be hiding. The answer was the library. Harry had told Draco that he loved books. It took him away from the world he was living in. Harry had been thrilled when he had been told that there was a library at Hogwarts .

Draco turned the corner an turned right. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door to the library. The library was not crowded because most people were in their common rooms chatting with their friends. There were hundreds of shelves in the library filled with all kinds of books. Draco knew where Harry would be hiding in the Quidditch section. When Draco had told Harry about the wizarding sport Harry wanted to know more about Quidditch. Draco walked over to the last row of book shelves and saw someone on the ground . 

It was Harry. He had his arms around his knees and was crying softly. Draco rushed over to Harry and put his arm around him in a brotherly fashion. " Don't cry Harry " Draco said " It makes me want to cry". " I'm sorry" Harry said. " For what" Draco questioned. " "Because I made you sad " Harry replied. Draco thought about what had those muggles been telling Harry. " Well we should be heading back to the common room" Draco said. " "O.K." replied Harry " But I have to take out my books." Harry held out three books in his hand they were Famous Quidditch players, Quidditch through the Ages, People who played on the Hogwarts School teams. 

Harry and Draco got off the ground and went over to the librarian's desk and got the books checked out. She stamped the books and told Harry that the had to be back in two weeks . With that done Harry and Draco started on their way back to the Slytherin common room 

****

LadyDeath- Thanks I will keep writing 

****

Slashybubble- I will keep it up 

****

Lotr and H.P fan - Yes my sentences will get more explaining. You will see what happens with Harry in future chapters 

****

Kalih-Thanks 

****

sk8reagle - I will try to make more detailed sentences in the future 

****

Fanny Chan- Yup I'm continuing

****

Prophetess of Hearts- Thanks 

****

Lei Dumbledore- Thanks 

All Anonymous reviewers Thanks for the reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

A Different House

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter 4

When Harry spoke the password to enter the common room the door opened. The common room was full of people because class had ended 20 minutes ago. Markus Flint was sitting on the chair that was in the middle of the common room. Everybody stopped talking when Draco and Harry walked into the room. 

" Well come over here and meet the rest of the Slytherins" Markus said. 

" No" Harry yelled. 

Markus was now whispering to the two people that were sitting on the couch to the left of him. When they were done whispering they both stood up and walked towards Harry. Draco could tell that Harry was scared because he was walking backwards. The problem was that Flint's henchmen were a lot stronger than Harry was. They took a hold of both of his arms and dragged over to Flint was sitting. Harry tried to get away but the attempt was fruitless . Harry trying to escape made the people hold on to Harry's arms tighter. Draco could tell that Harry was getting hurt because he was gasping in pain. 

Finally Draco realized that he had to do something so he did the only thing that came to mind he yelled. " Stop it you guys are hurting him" Draco yelled.

" Well, Well, Well isn't it Lucius Malfoy's son" Markus stated 

" Yeah" Draco said. 

Markus was know whisper to two different people because the two that had dragged Harry over were holding his arms. The two people were now towering over Draco. Like the people had done with Harry they dragged Draco over to Markus too. Draco was flung into the chair to the right of Markus, Harry was to the left.

" Now you are saying that I'm hurting Potter. How" Flint questioned. 

" What's is wrong Potter" Markus asked.

" If it is something why do you seem so scared of me" Markus added. 

Draco could now see that Harry was now crying. All of a sudden there was a loud bang. It was Snape and he had a look to kill on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Different House 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Five 

" Potter, Malfoy, and Flint come with me to my office NOW" Snape yelled. All the older Slytherins had seen Snape mad on a couple of occasions but not this mad. It seemed like he really cared about what he was doing. Harry and Draco stood up and walked over to the door. Flint followed behind the boys. They started to walk the way to Snape's office. When they had left the common room everybody started talking. Wondering what Snape wanted with the three. 

*******

They turned a corner then went right then left. It was all confusing in Harry's mind. The walk to Snape's office seemed longer when a person was in trouble. They were just about there Harry could tell because he saw a door up ahead. There was no portrait on the door but there was a key lock. Snape put his hand into his black robes and drew out a long silver key. He placed it in the key hole and turned it. The door opened reveling Snape's office. The walls were a shade of green. There was a mahogany desk in the center of the room. In front of the desk was about four chairs. The chairs were the same color as the desk. There was a lamp on the desk and two candles on top of a table in the corner. They walked into the room and sat down. Harry was sitting by Draco and Flint was sitting beside Draco. Snape sat down on the chair that was in front of the desk. When he had sat down Snape spoke " what happened up there Mr. Flint"

" Well all the Slytherins were up in the common room talking about the first day. Well then Potter and Malfoy entered the common room. I told Potter to come over to talk to me. His reply was No. So I forced him to come over to where I was sitting. Well Malfoy seemed to know something so I had two other people bring him over to me. It seemed that Potter was afraid of me but I did not know why. I wanted to find out. You know it being the Famous Harry Potter" Markus said. 

" Yes I have your side now could I have Draco's" Snape said.

" Well Harry and I had just came back from the library. You see Harry was getting books because he loves to read. Now getting back to the point. We got into the common room and there was a big group of our classmates and other Slytherins there. Well once they noticed that Harry had come into the room they all stopped talking. Flint forced Harry to come over to where he was sitting. Well then I told them to leave him alone and he had me brought over there. And that's about it. "

" Now I want Mr. Flint to leave but you will have two weeks of detention and 50 points will be taken off Slytherin."

" But Professor Snape 50 points from your own house" 

" I said Leave if you do not leave now it will be 100."

Flint quickly left the room. When he was gone Harry started to cry. " I'm I in trouble" Harry asked in a small voice. " Why would you think that" Snape asked. " You were yelling I thought" but Harry did not have time to finish his sentence when Snape interrupted him. " Harry nobody is trying to get you into trouble. What Flint did up there was not trying to get you into trouble" while Snape was saying this he was putting his arms around Harry in a hug. Harry seemed confused and recoiled from the touch. " I'm not trying to hurt you Harry" Snape whispered to Harry. It seemed that Harry let Snape hug him after telling Harry that he was not trying to hurt him. 

*******

Draco's P.O.V.

I feel jealous as I watch the scene in front of me. It seems that Harry has someone that cares about him. Me I have none. My Father never really cared about me and my Mother was always too busy for me. Even when I was a baby she had the house elves take care of me. I was taught magic at an early age. It was not dark magic but a couple levitating spells. You see the ministry did not know about what happened at our manor because there was a barrier. It would detect magic outside but once you were in you could do all the magic you wanted. 

Harry's P.O.V.

I have never been hugged before. My relatives never really cared for me. I have mixed feelings. I think Snape is trying to get me in trouble but on the other hand I feel I should trust him. I feel as I can trust Draco but could I really trust Snape?

Snape's P.O.V.

I feel sorry for the live that Harry has lived. I can't imagine what Harry has lived through. He has never heard words of comfort from his relatives. He was never hugged. Never cared for. I feel that I can't be mad at Harry because he was James's son. I feel I have to take care of him . 

Authors Notes

Thanks to all my reviewers. I never excepted 40 reviews for 4 chapters. Well the 50th reviewer gets to pick which story I update next. Well I will update next week if the reviews are there because I won't write If I don't get any reviews. Well hope you review :) 

Cheers

MissPatriciaPotter 


End file.
